This invention relates to scrubber apparatus for removing small particles of dust such as coal dust from the air. The apparatus of the present invention is particularly useful in controlling coal dust in preparation rooms of coal fired electric generation plants where coal is pulverized to a small size for efficient combustion. The apparatus is useful also for controlling coal dust generated in underground coal mining by machines such as the long wall mining machines. The efficiency of the present apparatus increases the safety and health of operational personnel, as well as the surrounding environment. Prior art apparatus is exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 3,757,498, issued Sep. 11, 1973, U.S. Pat. No. 4,175,933, issued Nov. 27, 1979, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,484,937, issued Nov. 27, 1984. The foregoing prior art apparatus utilize the principle of wet scrubbing for control of dust as does the apparatus of the present invention.